Of Love And Blood
by Fumetage
Summary: Ruby Rose and her lover, Nora Valkyrie, are cold killers to satisfy their... unique tastes. What happens when they bite off more than they can chew, for the sake of saving thousands? Allies will become enemies, and enemies will become allies and they will be hunted down by their friends and family for their crime. M for violence and dark themes. Don't like, don't read.


**I'M BACK! yeah, I'm not dead, just... stuff. Between full time work, Paintball refereeing and training for the Super 7's Paintball Tournament Series, I have been exhausted by the time I get home and my imagination has recently sucked hard. This story was requested by rwbybomb21 (whom I am sure many authors know). and so, enjoy this new story, as The Girl Who Cried Wolf will probably be a while but it's being worked on.**

The night had taken the suns rightful place, the moon dominating the pitch black, midnight blue skies. Of course, the second colours were all from speculated theories and other ramblings as to what the world's skies really looked like past the blackness.

There, in a field of red and black met pink and orange, was blood. Not on the colors, but on the bodies that dotted their area of surrounding, and it was done the name of one of the strongest feelings out there; love.

Red and black met orange and pink three years ago, and three years after they retained all that they knew; blood, death, screams of agony and suffering.

It was all done for each other, but right now it was just for fun. Of course they had to show that with love, they grew stronger, not weaker.

One hiding pain and sorrow under a veil of happiness, and one hiding regret and the unwillingness to let go behind what others would call 'startling amounts of insanity wrapped into one orange haired lunatic.'

Their pain was similar to each others, and for that reason, they fell quick. But with that came the others secrets; Red and black unwilling to tell, but orange and pink wanting to, they found out very oddly, but that never stopped the red hammer from rising, and know they knew of the secrets, they were determined to keep it that way from others.

Hunting was like dating, and both found a thrill for hunting Grimm, but monsters weren't enough, they weak, too easy, so they turned on their own kind.

For three years they hunted, killing man and monsters alike, and it satisfied their tastes. Cannibalism wasn't hard to keep from the red one, and a thirst for blood was easy to keep from the orange one.

Ruby Rose had an unsanitary taste for blood, with sharpened teeth and a pale complexion, one would mistake her for a mythical creature of the night. Of course, there was always the difference in blood that made each bite and taste that much sweeter, and the undeniable intellect beneath those childish and innocent features.

Nora Valkyrie had a fixation for human flesh, but found that Grimm flesh was much more filling. Her and Ruby had met at Beacon Academy, and for the three years that they were there, it was the happiest they had been, and they had both vowed to keep their secret under wraps, trying to act normal and stop from their monstrous ways. Of course, after a week of denying herself blood, Ruby fell gravely ill and after four weeks of Nora ignoring the hunger of flesh, she had stomach upsets. Her condition wasn't as bad as Ruby's, as Ruby practically needed blood, and Nora could give it up if she wanted to, but Ruby couldn't. To den her hunger would be like her heart or lungs blood or oxygen. She needed it for survival whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not. Nora found a way for her to keep it from suspicion, and so went hunting for Grimm one day, storing any meat and blood she acquired in a secret storage area, and which Ruby drank the blood on a daily basis with the concealment of coffee.

Warm blood was tastier anyway.

* * *

It was a Saturday night in the city of Vale, as Marcus Theodor walked past the many buildings that line the streets. Just leaving the bar after having a few drinks with some friends, he was happy as can be. He was starting to make some progress on the investigation into a high priority serial killer, and since it was Saturday he decided to take some of the fellow officers out to the local bar.

He walked by an alley that had all its lights off which is unusual, so he stopped and had a quick look down it. He thought he could hear a girl crying down it, so he slowly walked down the alley to see if he could help. He walked all the way down to the end, huddling in the corner he saw a teenage girl, face completely buried in her coat. He walked up to her and crouched beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl. She lifted her head up, revealing she was wearing a mask. She started laughing at him like he was a complete fool. Next thing Marcus knew, there was a strong hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming and needle going into his neck, then... blackness.

Marcus woke up feeling dizzy and unable to move. He saw a bright light in his face and two masked girls standing before him with reflective lens so he couldn't make out any facial features at all. He instantly panicked and tried to move, but he couldn't. He was strapped to a wall and the only thing he could properly move was his hands. Straps around his torso, arms, legs and head kept him from moving.

"Oh look, he's awake. Now we can begin!" the one with the pink mask said excitedly to the one in the black and red. Red and Black nodded and walked over to Marcus and started putting several tubes with needles in his veins in his arms and walked over to a machine and turned it on. He saw his own blood flow through the tubes and into numerous jars, and his heart started to beat faster in fear, speeding up the blood flow. The amount of blood left in his body was getting low and he started to lose consciousness, the last thing he felt was a cold, sharp blade against his throat.

* * *

"...In other news, the 148th victim of the "Vale Vampire" was found today in downtown Vale. Chief Officer of the Vale Police Department and lead investigator of the Vale Vampire case, Marcus Theodor, was found dead this morning. Just like every other victim, the arms have been sawn off, his throat cut and his blood drained from his body by what appears to be several syringes put in his veins. Currently no leads have been found." Team RWBY, minus Ruby, was hanging out in the dorm on a casual Sunday morning watching the news. Weiss Schnee was staring at the TV with a face of anger.

"How have they not caught this person yet!? It's been nearly 3 years, surely they would have _something_ on this fucked up psychopath!?" Weiss yelled at the reporter on the TV. Blake nodded in agreement but she actually managed to keep her cool. She sighed and turned to Weiss.

"It seems this person is extremely good at covering his tracks, meaning he has probably been doing this for quite some time. He smart too as the latest victim was running the investigation into him and most likely knew the most about him, what little there was to know." Blake said to her team mate, with a thoughtful look on her face. After a minute of silence went by as they listened to the report yang sat up a bit.

"I wonder what he is trying to accomplish. It's just been random brutalisation with a little bit of victim choice to cover up any way of being found." Yang stated with a curious tone.

* * *

Ruby and Nora were walking around Beacon's campus, hand in hand, enjoying the morning of the most pleasant day of the week, Sunday. Several students they walked past gave them strange looks due to homophobia, and also knowing how much insanity is strapped inside their little heads and the storm that can happen doesn't really help, and they tend to move away from them. They eventually settled for a bench in the middle of a small garden, with Nora resting her head on Ruby's shoulder while Ruby wraps her arm around her shoulders. Ruby made sure no one was near them before speaking to her insane lover. "We certainly riled up the authorities with last nights kill. But we should lay low for a little while and hope it dies down. We will need things to die down for our next and biggest kill that could change everything." Ruby said quietly, but Nora pouted in disagreement. "Why? We need to do this very soon before we miss the opportunity. Also, you do remember the last time we waited too long to kill, right? It was pretty bad. Besides, life would be pretty boring without our weekly kill and consume." Nora explained with a relaxed tone to it.

"I guess, but I didn't ask to be like this. I know the kill is necessary, but sometimes I wish I didn't need to. The friends and family I have had to kill because they got too close to the truth..." Ruby's eyes deepened with sadness. Nora saw this and gently tilted Ruby's head toward her and kissed her. "Hey, we did what we had to do to stay safe. We need to stay safe, no matter whom it is that gets close, or all will be taken from us and our lives will end. And saying that, I realise I must agree with you, but not for too long or the target will leave for a long time and I really don't feel like travelling all the way to fucking Atlas to do this." Nora, in all her madness can be very wise and compassionate, but of course this is only reserved for Ruby. Ruby nodded in agreement, and then they sat there for a few minutes in each others embrace before she said to the orange haired beauty. "We will get him in two days. We know where he will be so it will be easier, and we will make sure to make something... special, out of this. In two days, Konstantin Schnee will die.


End file.
